Say My Name
"Say My Name" is a song from the stage musical adaptation of Beetlejuice. It features Beetlejuice as he tries to convince Lydia Deetz to say his name three times and restore his power. The song was performed by Beetlejuice's actor Alex Brightman, Lydia's actress Sophia Anne Caruso, Barbara Maitland's actress Kerry Butler, and Adam Maitland's actor Rob McClure. Lyrics You could use a buddy Don't you want a pal? (Yes I do! Yes I do!) Girl, the way I see it Your daddy should be leavin' And you should stick around! kill him! What? Nothing So, Lydia, don't end yourself Defend yourself Daddy is the one you should maim Together we'll exterminate, assassinate No! The finer points can wait But first you gotta say my name! Go ahead and jump but that won't stop him Here you got a solid plan B option I can bring your daddy so much pain All you gotta do is say my name! Girl, just say it three times in a row Then you won't believe how far I'll go I'm on the bench, but coach Just put me in the game All you gotta do is say my name I don't know your name (Well, I can't say it) How 'bout a game of charades? (Yes, let's play it!) Two words (Right) Second word (Uh-huh) Drink? (No) Beverage? (No) Wine? (No) Juice? (Yes!) Okay First word (Okay) Bug? (No) Ant? (Close, but no) Beetle? (Yes!) Betelgeuse? Wow, I'm impressed And all you gotta do is say my name three times Three times in a row it must be spoken Unbroken Ready? Yeah Okay, go... Betelgeuse... (Yes!) Betelgeuse... (Yes!) Be... oh, this is gonna be so good- -cause What? You're so smart A stand-up bro I'll think about your offer Let you know But I prefer my chances down below Betelgeuse (Yes!) Betelgeuse (Yes!) Being young and female doesn't mean that I'm an easy mark I've been swimming with piranhas I don't need a shark Yes, life sucks But not that much Ok, Betelgeuse Betelgeuse Be a doll and spare the lecture I'm offering you a full-time spectre Are you any good? You bet'cha Trust me, baby! I just met ya Really it's a flattering offer Don't you wanna see Dad suffer? I think I'd rather just jump off No! I may be suicidal But Betelgeuse, it's not as if I've lost my mind playing hardball, huh? You are tougher than you look wanna make sure I know who I'm working with Got any references? there you are! you alright? B-Town, my old pals! away from her! Lydia, this is a dangerously unstable individual Betelgeuse is sexy! Betelgeuse is smart! BJ is a graduate of Juilliard! He can help We found him on Yelp Our troubles all ended on the day that we befriended him Every word is the truth Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse, Betelgeuse! the heck was that? violating! you go, kid Couple of five-star reviews was that? That was possession Any ghost can do that in less than one lesson ghost? much, any ghost'll do sure Then, Betelgeuse, what do I need you for? Woah, woah, woah woah woah! Hold up- hold up, girl, I'm your pal They're sweet, but I'm a demon straight from Hell I know, I went a little hard on the sell But we're BF-F-F-F's forever! Agh! Lydia! He was already dead And you heard what he said, any ghost can do that possession stuff We don't need that demon The three of us alone can wreck dad's evening Together we can make a grown man weep Guys, I got a dinner date to keep so what's the plan? Teach dad a lesson He's gonna freak when we possess him So he wants the perfect daughter I'll lead that lamb to slaughter Yeah, I got game! I'm gonna make him say my name (Make him say your name) I'll make him say my name (Make him say your name) I'll make him say my name (Make him say your name) Not running away! I'll make him say my name! Other Appearances *The song was featured on the show's soundtrack. Gallery Images beetlejuice.jpg betleguse.jpg Videos Official Say My Name Covers Say My Name (BeetleJuice) 【covered by Anna ft. Pasta, Sedgeie & Ben】|annapantsu ft. Pasta, Sedgeie & Ben Say My Name Beetlejuice the Musical in Real Life|Working with Lemons Category:Theatrical Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Hero/Villain Numbers